Our Love Conquers all
by HannBurger
Summary: The Wizard competition is one week away. Who will win? Will Alex and Mason end up together in the end? Almost a year since I started writing this..Wow.
1. Family Reunion

My First WOWP Fanfiction. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place, but If I did, there wouldn't be a rule against werewolf/mortal relationships.

* * *

"Mija, it's been so long..." Theresa said as she hugged Alex.

"Aww, I miss you too, mom." Alex said as she hugged back

"Would you believe it Theresa? Our Alex just graduated from College, oh, I need a moment," Jerry said while instinctively wiping a tear from his face.

Alex hugged her dad "Yeah, missed you too, dad."

"How are you, Mason?" Theresa said to Mason as she hugged him as well.

"Have you been taking care of Alex for us?" Jerry asked.

"With all my life, sir." Mason replied.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Jerry said as he pulled him into a bear hug then laughed. "Well actually I wanted to hear something with, 'we brought you guys, donuts' but it's close enough." Jerry explained.

Mason and Alex laughed. "Same old Dad." Alex said then she yawned. "Well, I'm going to flash myself in my room now to get some rest so that I'll be studying all day tomorrow for the wizard competition next week."

"Well, Alright then, Love, see you tomorrow morning." Mason said as he kissed her forehead, a few seconds later she flashed out.  
"Wait, Mason, you're not staying?" Theresa asked him.

"Oh, I've already made arrangements to rent an apartment for this week, and I have to run a few errands so..." Mason explained.  
"Well, we give you permission to stay here, I mean we allowed you and Alex to live together while you're at college," Jerry suggested. "We trust that you're being careful with our daughter."

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Russo, Alex isn't in any harm, I know how to control my phasing around her." Mason said.

"No, Mason, we were talking about..." Theresa made some gestures with her head.

"Oh, I would never, uhm, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I respect your daughter very much." Mason smiled nervously.

"You're alright, Mason." Jerry said as he patted him in the back.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Russo. I guess all I have to do is to run a few errands now." Mason smiled and nodded before walking out of the front door again.  
"Wow, he just got here and now he has to run a few errands?" Jerry said.

"Who cares? Alex Graduated, oh I didn't think there would come a day where we'd say the words 'Alex' and 'Graduated' in the same sentence. This proves that we're good parents, LET'S CELEBRATE!" Theresa said. After that they both made a silly dance.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Where's the – "Max stopped and looked at the scene in front of him, even though he's in college now, he's still not normal. "There's a party? COOL," Then he started dancing as well.

"DAD?" Justin called out. He then saw the 3 of them dancing in the living room.

"Yeah, Son?" Jerry replied while dancing.

"Nothing, uh nevermind, I'm just gonna go back down to the subshop then..." Justin said while slowly backing away, looking really weirded out by his family.

* * *

"Hww offnd mff dffr?" Alex mumbled which actually meant 'who opened my door?' while her head is under her pillow.

"It's just me, Love, go back to sleep." Mason whispered to her.

Alex looked up, still half asleep.

"I thought you were renting?" she said sleepily.

"Your parents allowed me to stay here." Mason explained as he sat down next to her and hugged her close as he smoothed her hair back to help her fall asleep again.  
A few minutes of silence later, he could feel Alex's steady breathing. She was asleep.

He tried to gently pull Alex off of him so he could sleep on his sleeping bag on the floor, but then Alex whispered something.  
"Mason," she mumbled.

Mason looked at her; she was talking in her sleep.

"Don't leave, I promise I'll fight for us and I'll win the competition for you. _For us_."

Mason smiled at her, kissed her forehead and held her closer.

"Don't worry, Love, I'm not leaving you, I'm never gonna leave you." And with that, he fell asleep hugging her tightly.


	2. Familiar Mornings

thanks for the great reviews. :D oh and I forgot to metion Harper in the first chapter so she's just arriving now.

Disclaimer: i don't own WOWP.

* * *

Alex woke up at around 9 in the morning. It was some kind of force of habit because ever since she and Mason were living together, Mason would always wake up at 8:30 and Alex at 9:00 because of their respective alarm clocks. She didn't sit up yet, she held her nose up sniffed the air around her. Something wasn't right, she thought. She stood up and started to drag herself out her room, with her still half asleep. She tried looking for that familiar scent she encountered every morning but then she realized she wasn't in her and Mason's Apartment. She sighed exasperatedly and decided to go downstairs anyway. Halfway down the stairs, the familiar scent hit her nose, and then her stomach started to rumble. She was fully awake now and aware that her favorite werewolf boyfriend is cooking breakfast, as always. Usually it would be Waffles, bacon, or sunny side up eggs, but this time he tried to mix it up a little and went for an omelet and also made some hash browns.  
Alex sat down by the counter.

"Good Morning, Brown eyes." She heard Mason say. "Had a goodnight sleep?" He asked as he served her some of his omelet and hash browns.

"Of course I did. Just like every day for the past few years." She said with a smile as she started digging in to her food.

"What's that smell?" Max asked, coming down from the staircase still half asleep. Then his eyes widened. "Whoa, Mason, you cook?" He said as he went to sit beside his sister.

"That smells like," Jerry sniffed again. "Is that an omelet with Hash browns? OH BOY!" He ran down in a childish way as well.

"I smell breakfast!" Justin said as he made his way over.

"Mijo, Breakfast will be ready in just a-"Theresa stopped abruptly and looked at the Kitchen. "Wow, Mason, You cook? And more importantly, I won't be cooking breakfast anymore?"

"Mason, here, is not only a great artist, but he's also an expert cook," Alex explained as she smiled at Mason.

"Well, I did learn a bunch of things over the course of 400 years or so..." Mason jokingly said.

Just then they heard someone knocking on the front door.

"I'll get it." Justin said.

"Hey Zeke, Hey Harper," Justin turned back to his family. "Hey everyone, The Beakermans are here."

"HARPER!" Alex squealed as she hugged her. "I've missed you so much, how are you?"

"Well I'm fine, Zeke's fine, and I'm sure you'll be happy to know that you're gonna be seeing your new little niece in a few months, Just don't influence her, okay?" Harper told her, grinning from ear to ear.

"OHMYGOSH, You're..?" Alex didn't have to finish the question, Harper nodded and they both squealed.

"I'm so happy for you and Zeke, really." Alex said as she hugged her again.

"I'm gonna put our bags down to your old room now, dear." Zeke told Harper.

"Yeah, Okay, Honey." She said as she smiled at him.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll just flash them down there." And with that Alex flashed The Beakermans' things down to Harper's old room. A few months after Zeke witnessed The Russo's "Sled dog" turn into something he called as "half-human-half-bear-creature thing" and eventually into Mason, he put two and two together so he knew something was up and that the Russo's and Harper weren't telling something. He calmly approached them and asked them about it, since he wasn't freaking out and also since he is Justin's bestfriend, they decided to tell him everything. Fortunately he didn't freak out.

"Thanks, Alex," Zeke said. "Hey, are those Hash browns I smell? Wow, carrying all those bags really made me hungry."

"Oh sure, go ahead, help yourself, Mason just finished cooking." Alex informed.

"Wait, Mason cooks?" Harper asked. "Oh, by the way, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Russo for inviting us here for the week,"

"Well you _are_ already part of the family and besides, we have to plan the best congratulatory party ever," Theresa explained. " well, mostly for the one who's gonna win but it will still celebrate our family."

"Then I'll be happy to help." Harper smiled.

"Well, I think I've eaten enough for this morning, I'm just gonna go and start studying now," Alex said. "Mason, are you coming with?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I can't Alex, I have to run another round of errands but I promise I'll be back later to help you on your studying." Mason assured her.

"Well, uhm, okay then," Alex said, awkwardly.

"I'll help you study for now, Alex" Harper suggested.

"Yeah, you're gonna need it." Justin teased.

"Wait, I thought you weren't helping Alex, know you're giving her encouragements?" Max asked incredulously. Same old Max, even if he is already in college.

Everyone facepalmed.

"Thanks, Harper." She said as she smiled at her as they went up her room.

When they got up there, Alex suddenly blurted out.

"I know what you're thinking Harper, and it's not it. Remember the last time you thought that and it turned out that he was only trying to hide the fact that he's a werewolf? Maybe it's something like that again."

"But think about it, now he's ditching you early in the morning, doesn't that seem weird to you?"

"Yes, But I trust mason, he wouldn't cheat on me, we're gonna be together forever." Alex told her.

"Don't worry, Alex, I'll help you get to the bottom of this."


	3. The Perfect ring

Thanks for all the reviews. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Wowp.

* * *

Mason's POV

I really feel guilty. Declining about helping Alex, My Alex, study is not really what I would normally do. Actually the fact that I really want to help her out this week is getting me motivated to look for the perfect ring faster. Alex isn't like the other girls out there; she deserves something unique, something that defines her. I would've proposed to Alex a few years ago but we had to wait until after the wizard competition. I knew Alex didn't want to wait, as much as I did, I saw her face when she looked at the ring on Harper's finger when she got engaged. I'm sure she'll be absolutely thrilled when she sees my surprise.

I went in this small store and looked around for the perfect ring; it's the 3rd one I've been in.

"Hello sir, have you found anything yet?" The Jeweler behind the counter said to me.

"Nope, not yet I haven't found something yet." I replied politely.

"Do you have any specifics in mind?" asked the jeweler.

"Well, I need something absolutely unique and dazzling, something rare..." I described. Alex is all of those things.

"I may just have the perfect ring for you," The jeweler said as he ran to the back of the store. "It just came in today and it matches your description." He came back out with a small box.

"here it is," he opened the box and it showed a silver ring which crosses in the middle two times except the other cross was embedded with swirl patterns and a diamond in the middle of each swirl. The other cross was outlined in a darker shade of silver, more like a shiny grey. It was the most unique ring I've ever seen. "This ring is not only beautiful but," he then splits the ring in half.

I look at him in astonishment.

"Oh, don't worry, lad, look at the two parts closer," he then gave both to me.

I looked at the rings; they can actually be set apart. Both looked beautiful on their own.

"You see, this is a unity ring, wherein it looks good when they're apart but it looks far more beautiful when combined, "the jeweler said.

The rings were perfect for me and Alex, the swirls and diamonds ring is just like her, not like the others but definitely beautiful in its own way, the outlined one was for me because it defines me being simply old fashioned. The rings were the perfect symbol of Alex and I, when we're apart, we're both unique, but when together, we're perfect.

"It's perfect, thank you, I'll take it."

* * *

I took a cab back to the Russo's residence. I hope Alex was busy with her studying, so that I could talk to her parents.

I opened the front door with the spare key, Alex gave me. She told me she might lose it anyway if she was the one handling it.

"Oh, Hey Mason," Mr. Russo said while watching TV and eating some pudding. He turned off the TV. "What have you been up to, lately?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"That's what I'm about to talk to you, Mr. Russo, actually with both you and Mrs. Russo," I calmly said.

"THERESA!" Mr. Russo yelled.

"Honey, you know I don't like it when you call me like that, what now?" Mrs. Russo said.

"I was too lazy to get up and get you plus, Mason here, said he had something important to tell us," Mr. Russo explained.

"Oh well then, what is it?" Mrs. Russo said, sitting down. I heard the hint of concern in her voice.

I inhaled deeply. "Mr. and Mrs. Russo, I'd like to ask for your permission in marrying your daughter, Alex," I said. I looked at them, waiting for their answer.

"YES!" Mr. and Mrs. Russo jumped up from the couch. "I knew it!" Mrs. Russo yelled. Then they looked at me as if recalling that I was still in the room. "Uhm, we meant to say was, we give you our blessing, you make our daughter so happy and we just want the best for her."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Russo." I said as I smiled from ear to ear.

"When are you planning on proposing?" Mrs. Russo asked, eagerly.

"Right after she wins the Wizard Competition." I say proudly.

"Oh uh," Mrs. Russo looked at Mr. Russo with Concern. "You know, Mason, that's not yet a fact, "Mr. Russo explained to me.

"I believe in Alex. She could do it, I know she can." I say.

"We believe in her too." Mrs. Russo said with an encouraging smile on her face.

"What will you do if she ends up losing?" Mr. Russo asked.

"I never think on the negative side of things, Mr. Russo, I know she will win." I said, determined that I was right.

"I like your attitude, kid," he said.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go help her study." Mrs. Russo told me. Oh yeah, I forgot, that was the reason I hurried up in the first place. I stood up and made my way over to the winding staircase, but not before finding Harper by the counter, with Her eyes huge, and her mouth was in a shape of an O while smiling, if that is even possible.

I approached her. "How much did you hear?" I asked her, not threateningly though because it might scare her off and tell on me.

"I heard everything," she said. I was going to say to keep it a secret when she cut me off saying "don't worry, I won't tell, I would love to see the look on her face when she sees." She smiled giddily. "Oh and since you're the one helping her out now, you bring this tray of food to her." She said while handing me the food tray.

"Thank you, Harper, I think." I smiled and then went up to Alex's Room.

* * *

What did you think? Tell me if you can imagine the ring or not, lol, I'm not that good in writing in a descriptive way. It turns out good in my ind but ends up bad when it is typed or written. :))


	4. Almost Slipped out

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly place. :(

* * *

Alex's POV

"Knock knock," I heard someone say. I glanced up from the book of spells I've been reading and Saw Mason. I smiled at him.

"Hey you're back," I say as I ran up and hugged him.

"Well I wanted to be done with my errands really _really _fast so I can spend more time with you, Love." He said in that amazing accent of his.

"What are those errands anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Darling, you have to read all of those books today?" He said, subtly changing the subject. He was looking at the pile of 12 books on the floor beside my bed.

"Well, today's Sunday and I have to finish reading those spells by Tuesday so I could practice with them by Wednesday and Thursday." I stated.

"Well, then let's get to work." He says. He walked over to my study table. "I see you've started doodling." He says.

"Yeah, I'm on my 3rd study doodle." Doodling what I study on my sketch pad helps me remember them quite easily.

"Wow, I didn't know you could study that fast." He acknowledged.

"Well, I want to know everything I can so that I can win this for us."

"Don't worry, love you'll definitely win." He assured me.

"Aww, thank you," I say giving him another hug. "Okay then so, I'm just gonna get some of those sandwiches you brought up here." I walked over to the Tray, Mason had carried up here but then I heard something fall.

"What was tha-OW!" I say as I turn around only for my eyelash to fall into my eye. Stupid eyelash. I couldn't see anything with my right eye cause it's squeezed shut. Opening my eye only made things worse because it began to feel so itchy that my eyelids close on impulse. Great, I'm studying to be the Family Wizard and I'm letting some stupid eyelash get to me.

"Stupid. Eyelash." I grumbled.

"here, let me blow it away for you," Mason offered as he opened my eye with one finger and blew on it gently.

"Thanks Mason." I said. "What fell anyway?"

"Oh, it was uhm..." He looked around. "Your Spell book, I put it back on your bed before I blew the eyelash away." He said.

"Oh, well then, let's grab a sandwich while we hit the books." I said. Wow, if I said that 6 years ago, I would've laughed. Guess I did mature a lot. Doing my best on the wizard competition is my main focus right now, Thanks to Mason. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have had an inspiration.

This week had gone by in such a blur. We did the same things for 3 days. Study from 11 in the Morning til 11 at night. It made me happy that Mason hadn't done any errands for the next 2 days after his last excuse to go out. Other than that, by 9:30, I've been also helping Harper with the designs for her Daughter's new clothes for when she arrives. Hey, even though she may be a world famous fashion designer now, she needs help from time to time, and of course we need to have something to do together this week. I've reunited recently with my bestfriend; don't we deserve some kind of bonding time?

"Wait, I just thought of the Perfect name for her!" Harper exclaimed all of a sudden while choosing the fabrics for the dresses.

"What?" I ask her.

"LILLY!" She said excitedly.

"How did you come up with that idea?" I asked again.

"Well, I was thinking of the day zeke proposed to me and I remembered seeing lilies everywhere, on the pond and even I was wearing an outfit with Lilies on them. I remember seeing pretty ones right before I said yes to Zeke so it would really be perfect." Harper explained.

"Wow, that's great Harper! It's so symbolic and everything." I say enthusiastically.

"I know, those lilies were beautiful, just like my future daughter. She will always remind me and Zeke to love each other and not let anything come between us." She sighed dreamily.

"Great, You're gonna have a great daughter and I'm still worrying about the Family wizard competition, not to mention my boyfriend isn't showing any signs that he'll be proposing to me anytime soon." I slumped back further into the couch.

"Aw, Don't worry, Alex, Just trust him, He's gonna propose sooner or later, He loves you very much and Maybe he's just waiting for the right time." Harper encouraged. "Ohh, I think I said too much..." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"OH, I said I guess I'll go... and prepare lunch! " She smiled nervously and stood up.

She knows something. "HARPER!" I yell giving her a "tell-me-what-is-it-or-else?" look

"Can't talk, Zeke need my help..." She yelled back.

I sighed exasperatedly. Fine, if that's how you wanna play it, a little truth spell couldn't hurt.

"Some are evil some are kind but now all must-"

"HEADS UP!" Max shouted as he threw a football at me. I ducked down just in time though.

"Oh, Alex it's you I thought Justin was here, oh well, could you toss the ball back?" He asked.

I grabbed the ball from the floor and threw it back at him with a lot of force. It hit him in the gut.

"Good...Shot." Max weakly said before he fell down the floor.

"I was never here." I whispered to him as I flashed back up to my room, leaving Max writhing in pain on the living room floor.

"He'll get back up in five minutes or so, anyway." I sighed. "It's good to be home."

* * *

I think I'm turning really suckish right now. :/ Review please? :D


	5. Family Wizard Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of waverly place. /3

* * *

Mason's POV

Today is the day of the Russo's Family Wizard competition. I am still confident that my Alex will win, but I can't help but feel nervous for her from time to time.

"Good luck out there, love" I say as I kissed and hugged her. For luck, I suppose.

"Thanks Mason." She sustained the hug. "I promise I'll win this for us," She said, her face buried in my shirt.

We broke apart as she turned to face Harper.

"Good luck, Alex," She said as she hugged her. "I really do hope you win," She whispered to her. Thanks to my Superior werewolf hearing abilities.

"Please, Harper, Of course I'm going to win." She said proudly. That's My Alex!

After that she walked over to the Family wand held by Mr. Russo, Justin and Max. She took hold of it too and Mr. Russo started to say the incantation.

"A full wizard there can be but one, all power to a daughter or son, to an ancient battle transport us three where one will emerge in victory."

Then with that, they all disappeared.

"Well, after that there's nothing else we can do but just wait," Mrs. Russo said. "Or, we could continue fixing up for the party!" she said, enthusiastically.

"Okay, Mason," she turned to me. "You're in charge of the banner and the party in a box, WOW I never thought I'd intentionally use one of Kelbo's Outrageous gifts." She muttered to herself. "Now you, Zeke," she turned toward him. "You're in charge of the Music and that leaves me and Harper with the food, okay everyone?" She asks.

"Yeah, we got it." All three of us said.

"Great, now, Kelbo will be here to help in-"she got cut off by Mr. Kelbo Russo flashing in the apartment "uh, now." She said.

"WHO'S READY TO PARTY?" He yelled with his signature goofy look.

She turned to him. "Okay, here's Justin, Alex and Max's Friends from the wizard world, call them using your wand and tell them to come over later tonight for the congratulatory party." She said, obviously ignoring Kelbo's statement. "Okay, guys! Let's start!" Mrs. Russo said as she started to walk to the kitchen.

The four of us looked at each other, shrugged then we started to work.

Alex's POV

We flashed into a familiar looking Dungeon, wearing the dark purple outfit and I ran down the hall to get outside, like the last time. Can you believe how lucky I am? Our family must be the only wizard family who got to do the family wizard competition twice. I'm not saying I enjoy the studying and what not, but it would feel awesome I f I could beat my brother's butts again, except without the disappearing into oblivion part.

I got outside and I looked to my right, Justin was there, he had a look of determination on his face, unlike the last time, he looked really worried and scared.

I looked to my left and saw Max having the same expression as Justin's, except with a slight hint of fear, this is his first time; he doesn't know what will happen. I nodded to the both of them and mouthed "good luck" too.

"Okay, first one to get the power," Dad held a huge ball of magic in his hands. "Gets them all, got it?" as he said that the ball of magic flew to the center of the field. The only spells you can use are those of earth, wind, fire and water."

I was about to say "Yeah, yeah, we got it. You told us that last time." But then I remembered, Dad doesn't remember the other family wizard competition happening, so he thinks we still don't know the rules. And besides, Max hasn't heard the rules yet. So I just listened carefully to Dad as well. Wow, I never thought I'd say that intentionally, let alone think that.

Dad threw the Family wand up to give wands to three of us.

"Wow." I heard Max say.

"Okay then, Ready, set, MAGIC!" Dad yelled and then we're off.

"Hey Max! Here's a welcoming gift for you!" I shouted as I did the mud puddle spell on him, resulting in him falling into a, YOU GUESSED IT! A mud puddle.

I laughed and I also heard Justin laugh along with me. Don't think I forgot about you, brother. I cast another mud puddle spell but this time, to Justin, who surprisingly avoided it.

"What the-?" I said frustration clearly in my voice.

"I knew you'd do that again." He simply said.

Then a massive wall of earth appeared before me and Justin.

"That's what you get for Messing with me." Max said from above the huge wall, he jumped off and I assumed, continued to run.

Me and Justin looked at each other, just then an Idea popped into my head. I made my wand do a circular motion so that the water could carry me, but it looks like me and Justin had almost the same Idea. He was doing a circular motion with his wand and the air was forming a tornado beneath him. Both of us flew over the wall only to see Max 10 feet away from the ball of magic.

Justin conjured up a wall of fire in front of Max, the same time I used the wind to blow the magic farther away from Max.

We continued to fly toward the ball of magic but then a huge ball of fire appeared next to us.

"Fire will be faster than your petty little water and air." The fireball said, it's Max! That little genius!

He raced past us getting closer to the Ball of magic so I decided he needed to cool down a little. I used a water spell to extinguish Max. When he dropped down to the ground, with his clothes looking kinda charred, something hit me and let me and the water fall to the ground.

"It's mine." I gasped, JUSTIN! "It'll be the only thing I'll have left." I heard him mutter.

"What are you talking about?" I heard Max say as I zapped Justin's tornado, letting him fall down to the ground.

Justin grunted in frustration.

"What about me, huh? This 'll be the only chance I'll redeem myself, because everyone thinks Max is stupid and he can't win." Max shouted angrily.

"HELLOO? I'M ACTUALLY FIGHTING FOR SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO ME HERE!" I shouted back at both of them.

Just then the ball of magic appeared in the middle of the three of us. We were forming an invisible triangle while we were bickering and it flew in the middle.

I started to run and I cast a mud puddle spell towards Max's direction but then I felt my face being smashed onto some soft mud as well. Did the spell back fire on me? I wiped the mud off my eyelids and looked around; it looks like the three of us did the same spell at the same time. I searched for my wand through the mud but I can't find it, so I did the most stupid and only thing I could do. I ran toward the ball of magic, not caring that my brother's could zap another spell at me easily. I was taken by the sudden rush of adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I saw Justin and Max make a run for it as well. I held my arm out to touch the magic. Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead, I was getting close. I can feel the magic on the tips of my fingers. I can feel my heart racing as I was getting closer. I squeezed my eyes shut, this is it; I have to jump toward it. Here goes nothing.

* * *

Cliff hanger. LOL.

Review this if you want to know what happens next, sooner. MWAHAHAHA. (LOL, that was weird.)


	6. The Rules, The Powers & The Party

Note: I've got seven words for all of you. "I'm sorry please don't hate me lol."

Disclaimer: I disclaim. loljk I don't own Wizards of Waverly place, but I do own Mr. Allen though.

* * *

Alex's POV

The feeling of winning the family wizard competition was so amazing. The magic was surging all over my body and it felt absolutely great. It's when you feel anything can happen and nothing is impossible. I love the feeling when it launched me in the sky, twirling me around in a small circle. That was what it felt like when I won the Family wizard competition, a few years back.

My eyes are still squeezed shut; the only thing I could feel is throbbing headache on my head. Nothing more. How can this be? The magic was right there, I felt it, where is it now?

I refused to open my eyes and stand up. I knew the truth; I just didn't want to believe it. I mentally curse myself from slacking off in gym class when I was in high school.

I can hear him laugh with pure happiness in his voice. He must be enjoying his new powers already.

"Alex?" I hear Max say.

I sat up, but with my head still facing the ground.

"Alex?" Max said again.

My brothers can't see me like this, not right now. I needed to be strong. It just goes to show that not everything ends up happily. Just then something dropped. A tear. Oh God, I'm crying? They can't see me like this. I quickly wiped the tears away and inhaled deeply then I stood up.

"I'm fine, Max." I whispered as I made my way over to Justin.

"Congratulations, Justin, I knew you'd win." The last part only came out as a whisper. I still couldn't look at them.

"Alex Russo?" Someone called from behind me. I turned around, instinctively wiping the tears on my sleeve. Oh no, he's here. So soon?

"Chancellor Tootietootie." I say his name weakly. He's with another man, dressed in a suit. I looked at him expectantly.

"I'm Mr. Allen; I'm the spokesperson of the Wizard power transfer unit." Wow, more bad news.

"Well, usually, we have the ceremonial transfer of powers a few hours after the wizard competition, because sometimes the families turn against each other quickly, " Mr. Allen said. "But, Tootietootie here, told us about the condition between the relationship council and you and Mr. Mason Greyback " I winced at his name. "And since you've all remained calm and understanding about this situation, we managed to extend the date of Transfer of magic, 1 week from now."

"Well, that's good news then," Max said suddenly. Then he looked at Justin expecting some kind of "WHAT?" or "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" But instead he agreed with Max saying that it's the least he could do since he's gonna have all the powers in the end anyway, so he doesn't mind.

So that was it, I had one week left with_ Mason._ I have to make it last.

But how can I face him? He had his full confidence in me, and I let him down. Just the thought makes my tears slide down my cheeks.

And the next thing I knew it, we were being flashed again. Home, I guess.

Everything was dark in the subshop, I couldn't make out anything. Just then the lights went up and everyone yelled "Congratulations," They stopped briefly for Dad to tell them who the winner is. My eyes looked at the floor again. "Justin." He announced. "JUSTIN!" they repeated. Then the music blared from the speakers, I guess they were from Zeke. There were loads of people in our house just like the time I accidentally opened the "Party in a box" Present from Uncle Kelbo to My mom. I guess they used that too.

I scan the crowd to look for, _him._

There he was, 5 steps to my right, looking for someone in the other side of the crowd. Probably looking for me. I immediately ran to the other way. I didn't know what I was doing, I was just letting my feet carry me, like I'm on auto pilot or something. Just then I bumped into Harper.

"Alex, there you are! Mason has been looking for you! Are you okay? "She asked me. I can see the concern in her eyes.

I didn't know what to tell her and my feet are itching to get away.

"Can't talk right now, I'll explain everything later, If Mason asks where I am, tell him," I bit my lip. "Tell him that I'm in my room and I need to talk to him." A tear gently escaped my eye.

"I understand." She says, and then with that, I flashed.

So, I'm here in my room, missing an awesome party happening in the subshop. Sure, I feel sad for intentionally missing a great party, but that doesn't compare to the feelings that are pouring into me all at once. _Sadness, Guilt, Regret, Anxiety, and resentment._ But no, I'm not resenting my brothers, I'm resenting myself.

I buried my face in my pillow and cried my eyes out. Well, no one can see me here; they're all down at the party. I don't need them to worry about me now.

After about 5 minutes I heard the door slightly open.

"Alex?"

I sat up but I refused to look at him. I refuse to look at a lot of people right now.

"Alex?" He repeats. He sat down next to me, put his arm around me and pulled me into a comforting hug.

"M-Mason, I-I..." I stuttered. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I know," He sighed. "It's okay." His voice slightly changed, almost as if he was trying to be strong and not to cry.

"On the b-bright side, we still have one week together." I look up at him and tried to force a smile on. I see that his eyes are wet as well. "I won't be fully human til next Friday, after the Wizard power transfer..."

"Then let's make this last week of ours the most memorable week we've ever had."

We were looking at each other's eyes. I know what he's thinking.

_After a week, what will happen? We have to just be friends again? We have to live our lives separately? 5 years of being together, thrown away just like that, all because I didn't do my best in the competition._

I bit my lip so that I wouldn't cry anymore, but the voice in my head keeps on shouting at me saying _it's your fault, you didn't do your best, and you are a huge failure now this is what you get._

"Oh, Mason..." I said as he pulled me back into an embrace and I cried into his shirt.

* * *

I'm not satisfied with this chapter. D:

As I've said earlier at the top, I'm sorry for what happened to Alex, I know you all were cheering her on, but I promise you this story will end happily, plus I've already made the sequels and the side stories in my head. :D

Review? :D


	7. Day 1 of the Last week ever

Yay, Another update! :D actually I was supposed to post 2 updates (cause this whole chapter is really long and I just split it into two) but I'm still stuck on the 2nd one.

Anyway, here's chapter SEVUUUN lol.

Disclaimer: I DISCLAIM.

* * *

I woke up with a start. It's Early in the morning, the sun's barely up. I untangle myself away from Mason's Embrace, being careful not to wake him up. Not that it's not okay with me, it's just I need to do something. I know what you're thinking, _What the heck does Alex Russo have to do early in the morning?_

Well, the answer to that is, I have to flash back into our apartment to get something. You may think it's weird that I have to get something there at this hour, right? Well, on one boring afternoon, not too long ago, I made a list of what Mason and I could do Before, during, and after our soon to be wedding (if he ever plans..er planned on proposing to me), well not anymore anyway. I look around My and Mason's room and opened the dresser. My wand case was at the very bottom. I keep the list there because I wanted it to be a surprise for Mason. I always told him that he can't hold my wand case or else. Then after that I chuckle evilly. Ah, good times.

I grabbed the wand case from the bottom of the dresser; I removed the purple velvet stuff, and retrieved the neatly folded paper beneath it. And with that, I flashed back into my room.

I looked over to Mason to see if he woke up while I was gone, but it turns out he didn't, so I didn't have to worry about him worrying where I was. I went over to my desk, and sat on my favorite purple thinking chair, as I reread what I wrote on that list.

**Top 10 things Mason and I have to do together.**

Attend a ball or a dance of some sort.

"_Well, Mason and I always wanted to attend something like that sometime. So, why not now?"_

Make a huge sculpture together.

"_It was supposed to be "Make a huge Sculpture together to be the center of your new house." But we won't even make it to that stage_."

_Hm, maybe we should do two things per day_. I thought to myself. So that was it, We'll get started in 4 hours. I can't believe I woke up at 4 in the morning. I gently climb back up the bed and intertwine myself back with Mason. Wow, Mason's one heavy sleeper.

Third Person's POV

It was 8:30am when Mason woke up. He was right on schedule but there seems to be something odd about this set up, he thought to himself. Alex was not asleep beside him. He looked at the bedroom door and saw it open. He stood up and stretched a little, scratched something behind his ear, ran his fingers through his hair before he walked out of the room. He went down the spiral staircase but not until the scent of sunny side up eggs and slightly burnt pancakes wafted around him. It made his stomach growl like crazy. He looked to his left and saw someone he'd never thought he'd see in a kitchen, in an apron, cooking breakfast in a million years. Alex was standing with her back facing Mason while attempting to cook breakfast. When she heard footsteps she immediately turned around showing the spatula in her hand.

"Well, Good morning there, my favorite British guy." She said as she handed him a plate.

"Wow, Am I dreaming, or is Alex Russo, MY Alex Russo really cooking breakfast this morning?" He asked in astonishment.

"Well, I promised myself I'd do this sort of stuff when we were going to grow old together, but.." She trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

She saw Mason's face fall, but then he made himself smile again.

"Let's look at the bright side, we still have a week together, love." He said.

Alex's POV

Yeah, we have one week left together. Then what? do the "just-friends" thing again? We all know how that ended last time. The wizard love and relationship council will break us up every chance they get, wherever we may go.

_Keep it together, Alex! That's not looking on the bright side._ My inner voice mentally slapped me.

"You're right, let's enjoy it while it lasts." I say.

Then I remember the last batch of pancakes still on the pan, I hope it hasn't burnt too much.

As I put the last of it on a plate, I turned the stove off and removed my favorite Apron.

"Don't you think your family would want to have some breakfast too?" Mason chuckled.

"Well, yeah but they just had a party last night so they all won't be up til noon or after noon. It's a Russo Family tradition." I joked.

Mason laughed with me.

I was about to dig in my huge stack of pancakes when I remember I always drench it in syrup and whip cream before eating it. I saw it in one of my favorite childhood shows ever and I just had to try it.

"So," I started while taking a huge mouthful of pancakes. "Remember my wand case I never want you to touch?"

"Yeaaah, why? I swear, I did not touch it." Mason said defensively. "Alright! You got me, I took a peek in it when you were in the bathroom the first day you told me not to touch it," He confessed quickly.

Wow, Mason looks really cute when he goes all guilty for silly stuff like this. Honestly, it's just my wand case, there's nothing interesting about that if you think about it. It's just a long slender case with purple velvet lining.

I chuckled.

"Don't worry, Mason, I'm not mad, here this was the thing I didn't want you to see," I handed him the paper. "I didn't want you to see it cause it was embarrassing at the time."

Mason read it over and slowly smiled at each number.

"how could this ever be embarrassing? I've wanted to make a list of things I want to do with you for the longest time, and this just saved me from all the trouble and paper." He smiled at me.

"Aww," I say while getting lost in those deep brown eyes of his. "So," I say snapping back to reality. "I was thinking we both do 2 things per day, to make this week the most memorable week ever."

"that's a splendid idea, love!" he said.

"I know, right? So we'll get started right after we finish these pancakes and take a shower,"

"But wait, isn't making a sculpture going to occupy all of our time? What dance are we going to attend to anyway?"

"The making a sculpture part won't be taking all day, well, not on my watch anyway, or the more appropriate phrase would be not on my _wand_ anyway." I laughed at my own inside joke.

"The dance part, I haven't fully thought out a plan yet." I said, sighing.

Dang it, What am I going to do now?

* * *

To be continued..

That last sentece was lame, but I really needed to cut it so..yeah.

Oh, and can you guys give me advice on the top 10 things? I've ran out of ideas. I need about 5 more? :))

Reviews will be appreciated. :D


	8. Day 1 of the Last week ever Part 2

Here's the next chap. :D Sorry for the late update, I got really sick, I fell in love and I got tons of work to be done yada yada yada. I'll be posting another chapter hopefully this week cause it's summer vacation! :D

* * *

"Oh I thought I heard the two of you here." Someone said from behind Mason.

"Harper? Why are you up?" I asked.

"Zeke was snoring the whole night because he had fun and became tired at the party," she simply said.

"Oh, I see." I say.

"So I have something to tell you both." She suddenly said.

"What is it Harper?"

"Well me and Zeke sort of got these tickets for the black and white ball for tonight here in New York, and we talked about it last night and since it's your last week together it's best for you to take our tickets." She handed us two black and white tickets.

"How did you know about me and Mason only having one week left?"

"Max told me everything."

"But it's yours and Zeke's we can't possibly just take them from you." Mason said.

"Yeah, Harper we can't take them," Just then an Idea popped into my head.

"And we don't need to," I mutter under my breath, pacing forward.

"What are you talking about, Alex?" Harper asked, not a hint of surprise in her tone. Wow even after all these years she's still used to me having crazy ideas.

"Magic." I simply said.

"You're going to flash us in, are you?" Mason asked.

"You just read my mind,"

"But isn't that unfair? I mean you've never used your magic on anything like that before." He said.

"I know, but in one week my powers are being removed from me, can I atleast have my fun?"

"Well, then it's settled! We're going to have a double date tonight, oooh and Alex! I brought a really awesome dress from my special collection that will suit you perfectly! I made it last fall and it just screamed ALEX to me" Harper squealed.

"Perfect! Everything's going according to plan." I say mischievously.

"What?" Harper asked, confused.

"I'll explain on the way to see that fabulous dress, does it by any chance have a matching tuxedo date?"

"Duh, of course it does!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's check it out then so we can be ready for tonight's ball!"

The three of us went to Harper's room which was in the basement. We could hear Zeke snoring.

"Wow, you're definitely lucky to have a bestfriend like me, who pops out of nowhere and offers an opportunity of a lifetime." She said, after I finish telling her about the list.

"What? I can't hear you over your husband's snoring." I say, chuckling.

"Eh, I've grown used to it."

She dragged a rack with clothes that are hidden behind zip up bags to the far side of the room by the 3 part mirror.

"Okay, Alex, here's yours," she says as she handed me one of the clothes in zip up bags. At that moment I saw the most gorgeous dress ever.

"Go ahead, try it on." She says as I go into the huge changing room curtain Harper put up a few years ago. There were 2 changing rooms so Mason would probably change in that room.

It was strapless; the top portion is black with a huge splatter of white paint in the lower left section. The skirt part was sort of flow-y but the front stops right above my knees and it gradually goes longer to the back. The skirt was white with black splatter paint all over it. It was absolutely perfect. It wasn't cliché or boring it was unique. Like me.

"Harper, it rocks," I say as I go out and show them what I'm wearing. Just then I saw mason coming out of the room curtain as well. He looked well, hot.

He was wearing an all white tux with a black bow tie and a black vest underneath. We totally matched.

"Wow, I knew that these outfits were perfect for both of you, that's why I decided to bring them here, It's weird how I felt like bringing these, Zeke told me why would I want more luggage but I just had this weird gut feeling that you might need it so, TA-DA!"

"Thank you, Harper! We need to get started on that list now, though. I'm just gonna change back to my normal clothes now." I said.

"Uh, Alex, you're already in your Normal clothes." Harper pointed out.

I looked down at what I'm wearing, whoa, when did that happen? Whatever happened, I sure wish this would've happened to me whenever I was late for school or something back then.

2 hours later…

"Are you sure this is going to work, darling?" Mason asked me.

"Yeah, I've read somewhere in those spell books that if you use the time freezing spell while holding onto another person, that person will not freeze along with time and other stuff." I say.

"Okay then, if you say so, love, give it a go." He says as I take his hands and say the incantation. "Gialsjay Timesday!" then we both hopped on one foot to get started on our sculpture. We were making a giant paper maché dog.

About half an hour has passed (well it feels like 2 hours but it's really just 10 minutes) this was our 24th time to do the spell over. My legs are strangely not tired from all the hopping I've been doing and neither does Mason's.

We're actually onto painting the dog now. We picked an awesome shade of brown that would really make that dog a pet I would want to have. Mason was starting at the opposite side of the dog. I was painting horizontally, not caring that the paint looks like a total mess, -hey, It'll look better that way- just then as I hopped to my left further, I felt a cold and sloppy thing cover my cheeks then my nose. I gasped and saw Mason holding out his brush like me, only his eyes were shut and his face was covered in paint. I laughed. He opened his eyes and laughed too. I brought my fingers up to my face and gently rubbed a part of the thing that's ON my face. It was paint too. I gasped again, mockingly shocked then I dipped my brush into some more paint and flung it towards Mason. He splattered some on me too. We ended up chasing each other while laughing which made the time pass again. We ended up on the floor laughing, while I was in Mason's arms and we were both covered in splatters of brown paint. I looked up at him and met his eyes. I wish I could freeze time, so that we would never leave this moment. Everything would be frozen, no council people who'd want to take me away from him, it would be just us. He's mine and I'm his, just the way it's supposed to be. I hugged him closer to me.

"Can we stay like this forever?" I whispered.

6 hours later…

"Okay then, Harper, Zeke, you go in and stay wherever there's a food table, Mason and I will meet you there." I say. I was wearing what Harper made for me, and Mason was also wearing the tux. We were outside of the ball, planning out a way for us to meet up as we flashed in. Harper was wearing a very sophisticated looking silver gown, with drapes at the bottom. The thing that made this design Harper-ized is the fact that it leaves glitter wherever it goes. She's like a walking fairy if you ask me. Zeke was wearing a gray pinstripe tux.

"Okay, we'll see you inside then." Harper said as she and Zeke walked up to the main entrance. I pulled Mason to the back of the building and immediately flashed us in. although, before I flashed us in, I could've sworn I saw a pair of eyes looking at us, just before I waved my wand. Oh well, maybe he'll go crazy and think he's delusional or something.

I flashed us in a broom closet, not the best place to flash into but hey, atleast no one saw us. We immediately sneaked out of there and made our way to the snack table.

"Phew, Flashing us in was thirsty work, I'm gonna go and drink some punch." I say.

"But darling, you're already holding one drink." Mason said.

I look at my hand and saw a glass of punch already there. Huh, what's going on? Well, whatever. My thirst overpowers me.

"Hey, Alex, I see you're already starting on eating the whole snack table." Harper acknowledged.

"Hey, flashing in two people starves me." I tell her as a matter of fact-ly

"Hey, Honey, Can I have this dance?" Zeke interrupted us by asking Harper.

"Why of course, Hon." She answered back all smiley and what not. It's as if they were still teenagers.

"Wow, I thought Zeke was an awkward dancer." I ask Mason.

"Yeah, I don't know Maybe he grew out of that..? And speaking of dancing, may I have his dance?" he asked, holding his hand out for me.

"Psh, duh." I say simply then chuckled.

We danced all night long. I didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even myself but I felt like a princess when I'm with him. GOSH THAT WAS SO DISGUSTING TO THINK ABOUT, but that's the only way of describing what I'm feeling with him. Not only that, he makes me feel special, like no other person can. When there weren't any slow songs on, we would be the only couple dancing really silly and laughing with pure happiness. I wish everything else wasn't true.

I wish that we didn't only have one week to be together.

I wish I didn't mess up the wizard competition.

Oh, cruel fate, why is this happening to me? What did I do that was so wrong?

Wait; don't answer that. That was a rhetorical question.

* * *

Please review. :D


	9. Day 2 in the city of love

Hey, I'm baack. this wasn't the fast update I promised but hey atleast I updated, lol.

Did you guys watch "Zeke finds out" already? Well duh, of course you have. silly me. Ha, I knew he would realize something about Mason's transformation froma pet sled dog to a human half bear- whatever, I'm atleast uhm 16% right. *HAPPY DANCING* :))

Discaimer: I DISCLAIIIIIIM

* * *

Alex's POV

I could slightly see the sunlight behind my eyelids. I slowly open my eyes and rubbed the sleep off of them. I sat up and yawned as I remembered everything that happened last night. It was all in all fun and magical. We danced the night away, and we also played pranks on snooty ball goers. Then a familiar scent hit my nose. I stood up and walked down to the kitchen. Just as I expected it, Mason was there, cooking breakfast, as usual. Huh, it looks as if nothing happened and everything was back to normal. Wow, I sure wish everything really was back to normal.

"Good Morning, Brown eyes." He greeted me as I sat down. Yep it's definitely seems like things are back to normal although they're really not.

"Good morning to you too," I smile at him sweetly. "Bacon and Eggs? Well we need a LOT more food than that to keep our strength for today's exciting escapade." I tell him.

"What are we doing today?" He asked me curiously.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I tell him with a smirk plastered on my face. "I can tell you this though, I'm so relieved that we won't be doing any walking today, my feet are killing me from all the dancing we did last night." I chuckled at the memory.

"Maybe we'll go to that fancy restaurant you like so much before we get going on our 'exciting escapade'" he told me.

"That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that before? But it's really risky because of the..." oops I almost slipped out. We were going on a flying carpet trip to France and Italy. I don't know why I decided to merge the two "out of the country" items on my list but hey, my brain is reassuring me that it'll work so it's a go!

"Because of what?" Mason asked suspiciously.

Just then Dad appeared walking in from the terrace.

"Oh, hey Dad, I need a favor, I need to use the-"He cut me off.

"Oh, I know, Honey, you're gonna use the Magic Fly-"I cut him off.

"What, No, Silly ole dad! We're not using the Magic Fly, that'd be too weird, and I'm also not hiding a surprise from someone there," I said nervously while I used my head to gesture towards the kitchen.

"Oh!" Dad says and gives me his "I-get-it-now" look.

"I'll just go and get some pudding in the fridge and I'll just go take that, MAGIC FLY, away." He emphasized.

"Alex, you do realize I'm a werewolf and I can hear a lot of things within a mile radius?" He told me.

"Yes, and I also know that...uhm...you're the best werewolf boyfriend ever who doesn't want to ruin the big surprise." I smiled sweetly at him. _Please buy it, please buy it!_

"Oh, okay," He said.

"Okay then, we'll leave in an hour right after I-" I looked at my plate, it was already empty and my stomach was already strangely full.

"Oh, well it seems that I've already eaten, so we'll leave in an hour," I called over my shoulder as I walk up stairs; I know I could've flashed up there but my mind now is commanding me to take the stairs.

"Wait, why does it have to be in an hour?" He asks me.

"You know how I am, I need atleast an hour to fix myself up and plus we need to look really decent when we go on our 'exciting escapade'!" I can't believe how much we said 'exciting escapade' in just one morning.

Mason just chuckled at my comment as I hurried upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"Wow, Alex, I can't believe you can drive a Magical Flying Carpet! I've never ridden on one before in my entire life!" he exclaims happily beside me.

"Well, that's just me being me, I'm full of surprises." I say back at him with a smile, I was focusing on the sky ahead of me, I'm not sure if I can still fly this thing because the last time I had mastered it was before I went away to college. That was 5 years ago, I think.

We finally arrived at Paris, France. I have NO IDEA how I know the directions to go here, I mean you can't just know where to fly off to right? And I know we have the IPP wizard transporter thing which I forgot the name of because we never use it anymore, because well, yeah, we never use it anymore and I want to show Mason my awesome flying skills. We landed in an alley in France, as I turned the carpet smaller so it can fit into my bag.

Well Mason and I went to the Louvre, to check out the art, we even saw the Mona Lisa. Hey I just remembered when that reporter on TV showed Mason as a wolf who painted portraits of me and she said I was a "backwards Mona Lisa", I chuckled.

"What so funny?" He asked me, smiling.

"Nothing," I say while smiling back. Then he goes back to explaining to me all the other art exhibits here. Normally I wouldn't have the patience to sit through this but living with Mason for five years, learning art with him, it changed some somehow. He changed my perspective in life. Although I'm still super Lazy, I want to learn a lot about anything, the more we talk about a painting the more fascinated I get. Yeah, that doesn't sound like Alex Russo at all doesn't it? Well, that's what living with Mason does to you.

We toured through the Arc de Triomphe; it was a cool huge arc. Mason knew what happened here since he lived for about 400 years. So he decided to tell me the story about it where below this is a tomb of an unknown soldier that commemorates the soldiers who lost their lives during the First World War. Cool, right?

Lastly we went to the Eiffel tower, we went to the top and wouldn't you know it? They actually planned a firework display today.

"Isn't this great, Mason?" I tell him not taking my eyes off the fireworks. "This is mostly the time when a guy proposes to a girl…" I trail off and look at him. I wasn't expecting him to pull out a ring at any moment then suddenly ask me to marry him, that would be stupid, and Mason is NOT stupid. I looked at his expression he seemed to look guilty. Huh, I wonder why. "…but that would be the most cliché thing EVER!" I suddenly said.

"Well then," he took hold of both my hands and stared into my eyes. "May I ask, your permission to do one of the most cliché things a couple would do in Paris on top of the Eiffel tower while a fireworks show is going on?"

"And what will that be, exactly?" But I already knew what it was.

He leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed him back duh, of course. I was having my very own fireworks show in my head, and it was 100x better than any other firework shows I've watched.

It's like a perfectly cliché ending to this totally wonderful day. We'll be staying in a hotel tonight and wake up early tomorrow so we can set out for Italy. Then after that we go home.

* * *

I am not happy with this chapter :( Maybe it's because I haven't been inspired by Malex nowadays. I haven't watched a new WOWP episode with Mason in it. *sigh*  
The updates might be slower unless I get inspired by Malex again. :/  
For now , my focus is on my other fave ship, they have this huge upcoming episode and I am spazzing right now as we speak. Now that's what gets me inspired, I think I'm gonna continue my fic for their show now, I've been abandoning it too much.

Reviews pleaaase? :D


	10. They'll tear us apart

It's been a reeaaaaallly long while. OMG. I'm really sorry. I've gotten really inspired so much that I can't wait to finish this and start on this story's sequel. On with the program…

BTW, this story only has 2 chapters left and an epilogue before it ends for real. :( Aw, but don't worry there'll be a sequel called The Traveler through time…wow if you abbreviated that it would be 4 Ts. lol.

Disclaimer: I never owned Wizards of Waverly place. :(

* * *

Alex's POV

Italy is so amazing. Words cannot describe how amazing it is here. So we're currently making our way to the Colosseum and it was amazingly huge.

"You know, love, there's an entrance to a secret gladiator fight here somewhere. It's only visible to magical creatures and people from the wizard world." Mason informed.

"Really? Well, this trip got a hundred times more awesome than it already is. Let's go! Where's the entrance?"I'm so psyched to watch a real gladiator fight.

"Okay, okay, I think it's right around here." Mason said as he guided me toward the side of the colosseum. He felt the wall until his hand went into one part. "Ah here it is, come on, just walk through here,"

We walked into the wall and inside it was the colosseum only it looked a lot less older than it looks on the outside. There were thousands of creatures seated around the ongoing gladiator fight.

I looked at Mason who was already sitting down, apparently we've walked all the way to our seats already. The gladiators upfront were wearing heavy looking armor as they drove these golden chariots.

Half an hour into the fight it was getting good, one of them was about to drive their sword to their enemy's body but then the scene changed. I was back home. Except, I see two people I don't normally see when I'm at home.

"Professor Crumbs? What are you doing here? And Chancellor tootietootie? I'm still a wizard! Mason and I are just spending our last week together, why are you guys here? Why are we here? We were watching a gladiator fight and the other one was about to get killed! It's not even the end of the week yet!" I practically shouted. I was getting scared by the minute. I tried to hold on to Mason but my hand can't find his hand. I look to my right and found him being pinned to the wall by two burly men.

"We know that, Alex but the problem is, you haven't exactly been responsible with the use of your powers lately," Professor crumbs calmly explained, unfazed by my outburst.

"What are you talking about? And why are they restraining Mason?" I was so angry at this point. Tears are sliding down my cheeks. Not tears of sadness though, they are tears of fury, if there was such a thing.

"Ms. Russo, there is no need to shout." Crumbs said. He waved his right hand slightly and then his crystal replay ball appeared. "let me show you what had recently occurred in the past 2 days."

Just then the replay ball shows a reporter, the date on the side says that it was early this morning shown on the news channel that mom and dad hate.

'Yesterday there had been reports about a mysterious magical sighting in downtown New York, while this seemed like a silly matter, here's what a local teen caught on camera while he was making a documentary with his friends. It shows a female and a male, both in a somewhat formal attire, walking mysteriously in a dark alleyway, and within a few seconds, they've managed to disappear into thin air."

"and your flying carpet has been spotted by several humans already," Crumbs stated. "Normally there would be a punishment for this reckless use of magic but since your powers will be taken from you anyway, I've spoken to the Wizard Power Transfer Unit and they've scheduled to transfer you and your brother's powers today to Justin. Mr. Mason Greyback will also be escorted far away from you to prevent you from danger whilst you've become fully human,"

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Just then I heard a growl from behind me. Mason phased into his full werewolf form and knocked the two burly men out. I ran to him as he phased down to the semi –werewolf stage but we made a mistake of running toward the balcony.

I look back at them; my heart was racing as I reached for Mason's hand. I never wanted to let go but these people are going to tear us apart. I didn't notice that we were standing on top of the very side of the balcony. That thought didn't occur to me until I made another step backward.

"Whoah," I try my hardest to keep my balance but both Mason and I fell. And I just kept falling and falling. Mason was nowhere near me anymore. I know I was screaming but I can't hear it. I can't see anything above me anymore; everything was totally black. I braced myself for the worst.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. :/

Reviews pleaaase? :D


	11. OH MY GOSH

HAPPY NEW YEARRRR!

What's this? I made two chapters in one day? :OO OMG lol. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. :( I'm going to post up the Epilogue on January 9th so that it's been exactly one year since I've started this story. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP

* * *

Alex's POV

I gasped. I can feel myself breathing heavily. I can hear beeping. I blink a few times to see clearly where I was. White walls, a machine attached to my hand, Mason sleeping next to my bed…I'm in a hospital. But wait, why is Mason here when he fell with me? Just then the door opened. It was Harper, looking really tired and sad. She glanced at me and then her eyes went really big.

"ALEX! Oh my gosh, you're awake! Mason! Wake up, she's awake! I gotta go tell your family!" And she ran out of the room yelling "She's awake!"

Mason looked up, squinted at me before he looked as surprised as Harper.

"Alex! You're finally awake!" He says.

"How long was I out of it?" I say. But it came out sounding really weak. Suddenly everyone came all at once in our room.

"Mija! You're finally awake! Sorry we weren't here to see you wake up, we were here all day and we just went down to get something to eat. Mason here wouldn't leave your side though." Mom went over to me and hugged me.

"There's our new family wizard, she's finally up!" Dad says, wait did he just say "Family wizard"?

"Dad…?What-What are you talking about, isn't Justin the family wizard?" I ask.

"Wow, you must have hit your head harder than we all thought." Justin said. "You won it again, Alex. Fair and square."

"Unfortunately, you hit yourself so hard on the head from the way you jumped at that ball of magic, you were out of it for 3 days." Max said.

"3 days? Hit my head? Family wizard? " I looked at Mason. "So we never went to Paris and Italy?"

"What are you talking about?" Mason asked.

"I thought I didn't win and they gave us a week before they had to separate us…we made a huge dog….and went to the Eiffel tower and fireworks…and gladiators almost killed…crumbs and tootietootie tried to get you away from me and-and.."

"It's okay, love. I think you just had a really bad dream while you were out of it. It's all over now." He said as he hugged me.

"Okay then we'll just go and finish eating some more. We'll just leave you two alone for a while…" Harper quickly said as she escorted everyone out. I mouthed her the words "Thank you" and she mouthed back saying "You're welcome". I looked up at Mason.

"So this is all real? Noone is here to take you away from me?" I whispered to him.

"Yes, this is all truly real. Noone will ever break us apart, "

* * *

A week later…

I was just released from the hospital 2 days ago, but now I'm flying the magic carpet all the way to Paris. Again. I think. I asked dad about a thousand times to make sure that mortals can't see us fly in this thing.

"_Dad, are you sure…?" I asked for the nth time._

"_Alex, I already told you, mortals won't see you up there. There haven't been any reports on a mortal seeing a magic carpet while it is flying. What's up with you? Why are you so worried about these things? "_

"_I can't forget my dream, dad, you know the one that I had while I was in a coma for 3 days?"_

"_Oh, honey, it was just a dream. Now please leave me and my pudding in peace and good luck on your trip to wherever it is you kids are going."_

Finally I calmed down and believed him.

After we checked into our Hotel, we went to see the sights. Mason was amazed about how much I knew about the landmarks here in France. I can't believe every fact that dream Mason told me was real and what's more unbelievable is that I can still remember them.

Our last stop was the Eiffel tower, but there wasn't any fireworks display tonight like it did in my dream.

Mason was on the phone for whatever reason while I just looked out and enjoyed the view. I was about to tell him to get off the phone when he called my name and took my hands in his.

He knelt down on one knee right in front of me. OH MY GOSH HE'S GOING TO..

"Alexandra Margarita Russo, I have loved you for 8 years and counting. You are the most amazing, crazy, adventurous and beautiful woman I've ever met. Will you….do me the honor of looking over there?" Wait, what?

He gestured his head toward the streets and buildings. I looked over and saw that the lights have been arranged to form letters. They said 'Alex Russo, will you marry me?'

"Wha-How in the world..? Mason..?" When I looked back at him he was holding the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. And then I realized that I haven't answered his question. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you! "

He smiled widely as he put the ring on my finger. He stood up and I jumped into his arms, I wrapped my legs around him making him carry me and he spun me around. He let me down and I asked him "When did you find the time to do this?"

"Well, I had a little help from your brothers. I was supposed to propose to you right after you won the competition but then you were bed-ridden for days I was so worried. And then when you woke up and told me everything about your dream, I decided that this would be a perfect place to do it and I told your brothers and they agreed. "

"Aw, you just did the most cliché thing a guy would ever do here."

"here's another cliché for you,"

and then we kissed.

* * *

I'm not sure if I'd be writing about their wedding though. :/ I'm not really an expert on weddings. But a ton of references shall be made in the epilogue. :)

Reviews please. :D


End file.
